Various forms of clamp structures and other devices have been heretofore provided for the purpose of securing overlapped and adjacent lumber pieces together in order to form a scaffold. However, most of these previous devices are difficult to handle, expensive and sometimes not reliable. Accordingly, a need exists for simple structures by which overlapped and adjacent scaffold lumber pieces may be quickly and effectively anchored relative to each other.
Examples of previously known clamps for securing intersecting scaffold members and other clamps including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 437,935, 578,217, 706,185, 1,060,914, 1,468,478, 2,185,948 and 2,635,717.